


Never Fuck With a Man's Boyfriend

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Jealous Joseph, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Joseph, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph are at a crime scene and a cougar has eyes for the older detective. Joseph doesn't appreciate it and to make it worse, Sebastian returns the woman's flirting. Later that night he reminds Sebastian who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fuck With a Man's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> We had a jealous/possessive Sebastian so now we need jealous/possessive Joseph. Also, cougars are soo much fun to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

Joseph was pissed.

They had been called to the site of a robbery to look for evidence and the scene had taken place in some woman’s house.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this? Do you have any family members who are envious of your wealth and would want to steal from you?” Joseph was trying to work with this middle-aged woman, but she would not cooperate. The woman, who went by the name of Sharon, kept looking past him and completely ignoring his questions.

“I’m sorry... I can’t think of anyone who would do such a thing. Do you know his name? That handsomely rugged man over there?” Sharon gestured towards the other side of the room and Joseph turned to see whom she was pointing at.

She had her eyes on Sebastian.

Oh hell no.

“He’s just another detective on the case. Now, I really need you to work with me so we can figure out who did this.”

“Do you know if he’s single? What I wouldn’t do to have a piece of that. Mmm... I’d climb that man like a goddamn tree.” Joseph felt like he was going to puke. Was she serious?

“Uhh... ma’am. I’m afraid that’s not entirely appropriate to be saying-“

“Oh darling, you must excuse me. I won’t be able to live with myself if I don’t get a taste of that man.” Sharon walked past the stunned and furious Joseph, going over and tapping Sebastian’s shoulder.

Joseph watched as Sebastian turned and offered a professional smile while chatting with the woman. What a fucking whore! She was basically pressing her entire body onto _HIS_ boyfriend. He wanted to try and focus on something else, but his anger and curiosity screamed at him to find out what that woman was saying to Sebastian.

He walked over to another section of the crime scene that was closer to the two and he began to look around, trying to seem like he was doing work.

What he heard made his stomach twist in disgust.

“You know... It’s so hard to trust people nowadays, especially when you have a fortune. So many people make threats about how they will get my money. I never really feel safe in my house... all alone.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps we could get an officer assigned to watch your house? That would help to ward off any intruders.”

“Perhaps... I’d be awfully grateful if you could do that for me. You seem like a strong man and I’m sure no one would want to mess with you...” Joseph turned to look at both of them and he almost gagged.

Sharon was wrapped around Sebastian and she had her breasts pressed against Sebastian’s arm. Her shirt also seemed lower than before. Unbelievable.

What made it worse was that Sebastian was smirking at her. Was he for real? The older detective looked up and made eye contact with Joseph before looking back down at the woman.

“I would love to protect you... A gorgeous woman such as yourself must have a hard time keeping men away. “ Sebastian was running his hand up Sharon’s arm and the look she was giving him could only be described as a “fuck me now” look.

Joseph almost snapped his pen in half.

“That sounds perfect, detective. Do you know when you could get permission to be stationed here?”

“It wouldn’t be for a few days... but I think for you I could come back later to get a closer look. To get a look at the entire estate, that is.”

“Oh, detective. That sounds like it goes against protocol. I wouldn’t want you to go through all that trouble for me” Sharon was basically a puddle in the older detectives arms now.

“It’s really no problem. Besides, I’ve never been one to follow the rules before...”

“Ahh... you’re a naughty boy, I see.”

“Something like that... I have to go now since we’ve collected all the evidence that we need, but here’s my number. I’ll call you later when I can come over.” Joseph could not stop his jaw from dropping.

He was not okay with this.

“Come on, Joseph. Let’s head out.” Sebastian was holding the front door opening and Sharon was still clinging to his side.

“I hope I see you tonight, detective. I can give you the grand tour and show you exactly what the intruder stole from my room.” Joseph tried to hide his disgust at the both of them as he walked past Sebastian.

“I can hardly wait.” Sebastian closed the door behind them and walked over to their police cruiser.

* * *

 

The car ride had been quiet for the most part. Sebastian would make his usual remarks and jokes but instead of replying or laughing, Joseph would just give him a quick one worded response.

“Okay, talk to me, Jojo. What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing...”

“I was married to Myra for a long time so I know that when my partner say’s that “nothing” is wrong, then there is a huge fucking problem that could lead to me sleeping on the couch. What did I do, Joseph?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m pissed off. I’m fucking furious, actually. What was that back there? With the whole flirting and giving that woman your number.”

“Relax, Jojo. That was nothing.”

“I know you’re old and blind but there is no way that you could have missed what she wanted from you. You were hinting that you wanted what she wanted just as much!” Sebastian had pulled the car into the apartment driveway and he turned the car off.

“Listen... I was just having some fun, alright? A little flirting never killed anyone. Besides, she wants protection and that just gives me overtime. It’s not my fault that she wants to jump my bones.” Joseph couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sebastian was acting like this was completely okay. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

“Where you going now, Joseph?”

“I’m going inside.”

“Well why don’t you wait up?” Sebastian was only now getting out of the car and Joseph walked up to him and jabbed a finger into the older man’s chest roughly.

“ _YOU_ can go somewhere else. I’m really fucking angry with you, Seb. What the hell am I suppose to think when you just go around and flirt with any woman who shows interest? Don’t come back for a few hours. I need some time alone.” Joseph left Sebastian behind before his partner could say anything.

* * *

 

Joseph couldn’t understand anything that had happened.

Sebastian was always so loving and caring. He never did anything that could possibly hurt Joseph.

So what the hell was earlier all about?

“It doesn’t make sense...” Joseph was curled up on the couch and had a cup of tea in his hands to help calm him down.

What if Sebastian was tired of him? What if he was planning on leaving him? That would make work extremely difficult.

His phone went off and he looked at the caller ID. It was Julie.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jo! I’m surprised you actually answered, figured you’d be sore and sleeping.”

“Why would I be sore?”

“I don’t know. Usually angry, jealous sex leads to really sore bodies.”

Jealous sex?

‘What are you talking about?” There was silence over the phone.

“Oh... forget I said anything. I guess my plan didn’t work because Sebastian just pick locked my front door and he looks _pissed_. Gotta go!” She hung up and Joseph was left staring at his phone in confusion.

Her plan..?

Joseph suddenly had an idea of what was going on.

* * *

 

The sound of their front door apartment filled the house and he could hear Sebastian moving around.

“Joseph? You still here? I really need to talk to you.”

“I’m in the bedroom.” Joseph was sitting on the edge of their bed as Sebastian walked in. He looked nervously at Jo. Good, he should feel uncomfortable.

“Liste, Jojo... About today.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian quickly shut his mouth at the forceful command. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say about today. I want you to keep your mouth shut while I talk. Now get over here.” The older man walked over almost instantly, looking like he was still in shock from Joseph’s tone.

Jo stood up and grabbed Sebastian shirt collar when he was close enough and turned the man around and pushed him onto the bed.

“For whatever reason you did what you did, I hope you know that I was really fucking pissed. I’m friendly for the most part, but when some old whore starts coming onto my territory and showing her tits, I get angry. Doesn’t help that you were all for it.”

“Listen... I can totally explain why I did it. It was just some dumb idea. I wanted to see what would happen if I got you jealous but I didn’t-“ Sebastian was cut off by a slap to the face.

“If you were trying to get me jealous then congratulations, mission accomplished.” Joseph reached down and unbuttoned Sebastian’ shirt before removing it. “To make up for what you did, you’re going to do everything I say tonight, understand? I want to ruin you while Sharon sits at her house waiting for you to call.” He grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s hair and forced him to look up. “Get on your knees.”

Sebastian quickly slid off the bed and onto the floor while Joseph continued to hold his hair. He fiddled with his own belt to pull his hard cock out and every once in awhile Sebastian would try to move his head down to get a better look and Joseph would force his head back up.

“Eager to have your face fucked? You always did look like a cock slut and you have the perfect mouth for it too.” Joseph pulled his cock out and forced Sebastian’s face down to it. “If you’re so eager to have a cock down your throat, get to- Ahh!”

Sebastian swallowed half his cock in one swift motion and he was already bobbing his head quickly, desperately trying to take Joseph’s cock to the base. Joseph had to put both hands on Sebastian head to keep himself from falling over due to the intense pleasure. The wet heat around his cock was unbearably warm and he could feel Sebastian moaning around him, sending vibrations throughout his body.

Joseph got a hold on Sebastian’s head and pulled his cock from his mouth, letting it rest against the older man’s lips before forcing his length back into Sebastian’s throat, causing him to gag. He continued to fuck his partner’s mouth and every few moments he forced Sebastian to take him all the way and held him there. Drool and precum slipped past Sebastian’s lips and dripped from his chin onto the floor.

“Ahn! You’re making a mess, Sebastian... You should really clean up after yourself.” Joseph pulled him off his cock and forced his head down towards the hardwood floor where a small puddle of drool and precum had collected. Sebastian tried his best to glare at Joseph but still licked up the mess quietly. Joseph helped his partner off the floor once the mess was gone and pushed Sebastian back onto the bed.

Joseph took in the sight of Sebastian laid out in front of him. It was rare that he got to control the older man when they had sex, so he always tried to get the most out of it when he was able to catch Sebastian off guard.

He reached for Sebastian’s belt and the older man went to help him. He slapped his hands away.

“No. You don’t get to enjoy the luxury of touching tonight. Instead, you can just sit back and take it until I’ve satisfied myself.” Joseph went over to the bedside table and grabbed a pair of handcuffs out from the top drawer. “Move up to the headboard.”

Sebastian followed his orders and moved back on the bed. He raised his hands above his head while smirking at Joseph.

“This is your idea of punishment? Maybe I should piss you off more...” Another slap was delivered to Sebastian’s face and Joseph quickly handcuffed him to the bedposts.

“You think it sounds great now, but you’ll be begging for release soon enough.” He went back to the drawer and pulled out a cock ring.

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sight of the restraint and his hands struggled against the handcuffs.

“Oh come one, Jojo. That’s hardly fair.”

“It wasn’t fair of you to whore yourself out to that woman in front of me.” Joseph undid Sebastian’s belt before pulling the man’s pants and boxers off, exposing his wet cock to Joseph.

“You seem awfully eager about this despite your protests.” He licked Sebastian’s cock from the base to the tip and then attempted to take the large length halfway.

Sebastian’s hips shot up from the wet heat and caused his cock to force it’s way further down Joseph’s throat. Jo hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed to avoid gagging. His eyes rolled back from the feeling of Sebastian’s hard length hitting the back of his throat and he let out a pathetic moan. Joseph brought his hand down to his own erection and squeezed it to avoid cumming right there. There was still so much he wanted to do.

He let go of Sebastian’s cock with a sounding pop before slipping the cock ring down his length. Once it was at the base he tightened it so his partner couldn’t cum.

“This should make sure you keep up with me. I have a lot of plans for you tonight.”

“Like what?” Sebastian was looking up at him and his eyes were completely blown with lust. Joseph crawled up Sebastian’s body until his face was right in front of Sebastian’s.

“Well to start off... I’m going to suck your big fat cock while you use your mouth for something better than talking, since talking got you into this mess in the first place. Then, I’m going shove my own cock down your throat and fuck your mouth until I cum all over your pretty little face. Finally, I’m going to ride your cock until I cum untouched. During it all we’re going to keep this ring on you so you don’t cum and maybe, if I’m feeling better by the end of the night, I’ll take it off and let you cum.”

Sebastian’s breath was ragged and there was a deep blush spreading across his face. Joseph smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before kicking his own pants and underwear off.

Once the offending clothing was removed, Joseph turned his body around so he had Sebastian’s cock in front of him and he was practically sitting on his partner’s face.

“I’m sure you get an idea on what you should be doing, Sebastian” Joseph grabbed the base of Seb’s dick before swallowing the impressive length halfway. He felt a warm puff of air hit his entrance when Sebastian groaned and soon he was moaning around Sebastian’s cock from the feeling of a wet tongue licking the rim of his hole.

“Ahh fuck yes! Come on, Seb... You can do b-better than.. Ahn!...Ahh... you’ll have to do better than that if you want to cum tonight.” Joseph reached his hands behind him so he could grab both of his cheeks and open himself wider so Sebastian would have better access. It paid off.

Sebastian whined at Joseph’s threat before running his tongue over the entrance and trying to push his tongue through the tight ring of muscles. Joseph relaxed his ass and soon the feeling of his partners tongue inside of him sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body and he cried out.

“Oh, God, yes! Fuck yes, Seb. Fuck me with your tongue!! Ahn!” Joseph took Sebastian’s cock back into his mouth to muffle his moans but the vibrations were still felt by his partner and he could feel Sebastian’s thighs tighten. Joseph could sense the familiar feeling of an orgasm building up so he rubbed his cock against Sebastian’s chest to push himself over the edge.

The force of his orgasm caused Joseph to tighten his hole around Sebastian’s tongue and for his cock to spurt sticky fluid all over his partner’s chest. He could feel Sebastian’s cock pulsating in his mouth but there was no rush of cum that filled his mouth so he knew that the cock ring did it’s job in rejecting Sebastian of his orgasm.

“Goddamnit...” The older man had pulled away from Joseph’s hole and his voice was gruff and desperate. Joseph turned to smile down at him.

“What’s wrong, Sebastian? I feel great.” Joseph wiped a bit of cum off from Sebastian’s chest before sucking it off his finger. Sebastian stared up at him breathlessly and pressed his hands against the cuffs.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” Sebastian was glaring at him so he offered a smile to his frustrated partner. Joseph turned around and bit down on Sebastian’s neck, making sure he left a dark mark. He continued his way up, leaving kisses on the older man’s neck, jawline, and cheek before stopping right in front of his lips.

“You haven’t seen the worst yet, Sebastian.” Joseph grabbed a fistful of Seb’s hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. The taste of cum was mixed in and it made the whole thing feel dirtier but Joseph loved it. He loved how Sebastian groaned into the kiss when he bit down hard on his lower lip before sliding his tongue over his partner’s split lip. He loved how Sebastian still fought for dominance over the kiss even though he was handcuffed. Joseph pulled away and could hear the frustrated grunt that Sebastian let out.

“Always so angry, detective... You need to lighten up.”

“I could if you would take off this fucking ring.” Joseph got off of Sebastian and moved so he was kneeling next to his partner’s face. He stroked his cock a few times and he could feel himself slowly getting hard again.

“If I did that the fun would end... I like it better on.” Joseph ran his half hard cock over Sebastian’s lips, urging the older man to open his mouth.

He was hesitant at first, but soon Sebastian had his mouth wide open with Joseph’s cock bumping the back of his throat. Jo had his hand buried in Sebastian’s hair and was forcing Sebastian to take his entire length.

Mmm... You’re such a cock slut, Seb.. Ahh!! Knew I would find a u-use for those cock sucking lips of yours...” Drool was dripping out of Sebastian’s mouth for the second time that night and Joseph felt his body warm up at the sight. He loved to see the usually stoic and composed man looking so wrecked and used.

Sebastian’s eyes were glazed over and he was making the slightest sucking motions, letting Joseph pump his cock into the opened heat quickly.

Joseph pressed Sebastian’s face closer so his nose was pressed against Joseph’s body and his balls were resting against Sebastian’s chin. He kept him like that until his partner began to gag around his cock. Joseph pulled Sebastian off his length and a thin trail of saliva stayed connected between the older man’s mouth and Joseph’s erection.

“Keep that mouth open. Ahh... Gonna cover that handsome face of yours.” Joseph stroked his cock until he came in thick spurts onto Sebastian’s face. Most of it hit his cheeks or nose but some managed to go as far as the man’s eyebrows. Sebastian was laying his face sideways onto the pillow and taking deep breaths. Some of Joseph’s cum made its way to the corner of his partner’s lips and he licked them up lazily.

“Good boy... Make sure you lick it all up.” Joseph wiped the cum off of Sebastian’s face with his fingers and pressed the digits to the older man’s mouth.

Sebastian opened his mouth wide enough for the fingers to slip in and he sucked them until they were no longer covered in cum, but dripping with spit. Joseph pulled his fingers free from the wet heat and wrapped the slick hand around Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian arched his back and cried out from the feeling of having his cock touched and if it weren’t for the cock ring, he would have came right there.

Joseph noticed that his partners cock was red from the lack of release and that it looked bigger than normal, probably also due to the lack of release.

“Mmm... that’ll be a nice stretch. Wouldn’t you agree, Sebastian?” He continued to stroke the hot flesh with his slicked up hand while watching the older detective struggling against his restraints.

“Ohhh f-for fucks sake... Please, Joseph!”

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’ll do anything just... please! I need to cum.” Sebastian’s face was flushed a deep red and it spread down to his chest and ears. His eyes were completely glazed over and blown opened so there were only orbs of black left. Sebastian’s breathing was rugged and he looked wrecked.

“Hmm... I think I will, but not right now. You can hold out a little longer, right?” Sebastian whined and Joseph smirked down at him. “Like I said, this is your punishment.” Joseph moved so he was sitting on Sebastian’s lap and he could feel the heavy weight of his partner’s cock resting against his lower back.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth to coat them in more spit before moving them back to his entrance. The first digit slid in easily and he pressed it all the way in to his knuckle. Sebastian’s cock was positioned so that every time Joseph moved his hand, he also rubbed against Sebastian.

“I should have stretched myself open beforehand... Can’t wait to have your thick cock inside of me...” Joseph slid another finger in besides the first one and Sebastian lifted his hips up to rub against Joseph’s body. He used his free hand to hold down his partner’s hips.

“Not so... Ahh.... not so fast. You need to be patient...” Sebastian groaned in frustration.

“Goddamnit, Joseph. Please, I’ll make it up to you if you just let me cum...” He sounded desperate and Joseph almost felt bad. He leaned down to kiss the disgruntled man.

“Just a little longer...” Joseph pushed a third finger into his entrance and began to fuck himself on his fingers.

Joseph pulled his fingers out when he felt his composure crumbling. He had already cum two times that night so he was quickly nearing his third orgasm. Taking Sebastian’s cock in his hand, he positioned himself over the hard length and slid down until the blunt head pushed past his tight ring of muscles. The two detectives moaned in union from both the stretch and tightness.

“Ahh fuck yes! You’re barely in and it still feels amazing...” Joseph rolled his hips and took more of Sebastian’s cock into his entrance.

Sebastian moved his feet so he could plant them on the bed and he began to thrust his hips up to meet Joseph’s own body. Joseph cried out when his partner’s cock forced itself all the way in to it’s base.

“F-fuck! Do that again!” Sebastian followed his order and thrust up again, effectively hitting Joseph’s prostate. Joseph pressed his hands against Sebastian’s hips to force the man back down. He sank down all the way so he was right on Sebastian’s body and he could feel the older man’s entire length inside of him.

Joseph started a steady rhythm of picking his hips up and then dropping back down on Sebastian’s cock. The room filled with the sound of Sebastian’s cock slamming into Joseph’s wet and abused hole and also the sounds of their ragged breaths and moans.

Sebastian had his face turned sideways and he was breathing heavily into the pillow. Joseph grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

“You’ve been s-so good, Seb. Ahhh!!” Joseph leaned down and muffled his moans against the older man’s lips while reaching his other hand down to loosen the hold of the cock ring around Sebastian length.

The effect was almost immediate. Sebastian pulled away from their kiss and let out an animalistic groan and Joseph couldn’t stop his own orgasm from rushing through him when he felt Sebastian’s cock twitching inside of him and the warm feeling of cum filling him up.

Joseph sat still on top of Sebastian as he came down from the bliss of his third orgasm. He noticed that Sebastian looked absolutely wrecked and tired.

“Feel better, Seb?”

“Mhmm...” Sebastian made a weak attempt to pull his hands free from the handcuffs.

“Wanna take these off, please?”

‘Of course.” Joseph reached up and undid the restraints. His partner brought his hands down and rubbed at his sore wrists. Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s hands and rubbed at his wrists as well. “Sorry for keeping you tied up for so long...”

“It’s fine... I’m sorry about earlier. It was just a stupid idea to get you mad.”

“I know. Kidman called me and told me what the idea was after you broke in and told her how the plan backfired.” Joseph made an attempt to get up and clean himself but Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Stay here. I don’t want either of us to leave this bed.”

“We need to clean up, Seb. If we don’t we’ll wake up sticky and gross.”

“Mmm that’s what showers are for.” Joseph leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s nose.

“Can you at least pull yourself out of me? I love your cock and everything but I’m way too sensitive now.” Sebastian looked down to see where they were connected and put his hands on Joseph’s hips.

“Alright... but I want you back in my arms soon.” Joseph laughed at him while lifting his hips up. He whined when Sebastian’s cock slipped out of his hole and he felt cum slipping out and sliding down his thigh. Sebastian handed him a tissues from the side table.

“Thanks...” Joseph cleaned himself up and threw the tissue away before curling up next to Sebastian.

“Joseph...”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right? And that I’d never leave you for some cougar.”

“I know... I love you too.” They shared a gentle kiss before drifting to sleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

Sharon was torn when she found out that the number Sebastian gave her was not a real phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> That sucks for Sharon.


End file.
